


Round Twelve

by JustAGirl24



Series: Seven Rounds [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bang City, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAGirl24/pseuds/JustAGirl24
Summary: Gooooin to the chapel and we're goooonna get maaaaarried...





	Round Twelve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [downlookingup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/downlookingup/gifts).



> Hang in there, baby :)

“Oh gods, I’m free,” Brienne groaned, flinging her bra to the side and flopping onto the most heavenly duvet she’d ever felt, soft and plush against her bare skin. Jaime chuckled, and she cracked open one eye to give him a baleful stare.  
  
Jaime was looking particularly gorgeous, his tuxedo still crisp and his hair immaculate after their long day. He was holding a bundle of white silk voile, stark against the contrast of his black jacket.  
  
"Burn that," Brienne said flatly, pointing at the bundle he held.  
  
Jaime simply grinned and shook his head, draping her dress over a nearby chair, followed by his jacket. He turned back, biting into his lip as his gaze ran over her, raising his eyebrows suggestively as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt.  
  
Brienne felt herself flush as she watched, suddenly acutely aware of the fact that she was wearing nothing more than an insubstantial pair of white panties. She squirmed a little, the duvet soft against the skin of her back, and tried to ignore the way her nipples tightened under his stare.  
  
"Jaime," Brienne whined, curling onto her side, "I'm tired."  
  
“No bedding?” he asked in mock outrage, and Brienne heard the rustle of his pants falling to the ground. “It’s _tradition.”_  
  
She stifled an undignified squawk when Jaime fell to the mattress behind her without warning, the sudden weight rolling her so that her back was pressed against him.  
  
He was warm and solid, and Brienne felt some of the day’s tension loosen at the feeling of his skin against hers. She sighed as Jaime began kissing her neck, stubble scraping deliciously over her nape.  
  
“Good thing your husband doesn’t mind doing all the work,” he murmured, running a hand over her hip and down one thigh.  
  
Brienne shivered at the combination of Jaime’s callused palms smoothing over her skin and the way _husband_ fell from his tongue in low, warm tones. A different kind of tension began to build in the pit of her stomach as she felt his lips press against her nape once more.  
  
“Jaime,” she sighed, arching against him, reaching back to spear her fingers through his hair and hold his mouth to her neck. His teeth scraped over the soft spot behind her ear, his tongue darting out to soothe the pleasurable sting, and Brienne moaned. Jaime’s palm trailed back over her hip and then her waist before finally brushing the side of her breast. Brienne held a breath, her nipples hard and wanting, anticipating the touch of his long, clever fingers. She couldn’t hold back a groan of disappointment when Jaime’s fingers strayed to her back, joining his lips and tongue in making her squirm.  
  
“Such lovely, smooth skin,” Jaime murmured, tracing his tongue in a lazy path over her freckles before sinking his teeth into the place where her neck and shoulder met. The sensation jolted down her spine, and Brienne couldn’t hold back her whine. Her thighs rubbed together, already slick with her desire, and she felt the hard press of his cock as he rocked against her.  
  
“Are you still too tired for me, wife?” Jaime whispered, his fingers trailing over the hollow of her spine.  
  
Brienne shook her head in response, gasping out a _no._  
  
She shuddered as Jaime found a particularly sensitive spot under one shoulder blade, feeling like she would die if he didn’t touch her _somewhere_ _else_ soon.  
  
“Are you sure?” he teased between panting breaths, letting his fingers trail lightly over her ribs. “Should I just let you go to sleep?”  
  
She might kick him later, Brienne decided. “Don’t you dare,” she growled, grabbing his hand and pressing it tightly to one breast. Jaime chuckled, his chest vibrating against her back, but before she could decide whether to stay annoyed with him, he was rolling the stiff peak between his fingers while he pressed damp kisses to her neck and shoulders. She sighed gratefully, wanted to touch him and tried to turn around, but he held her firmly.  
  
“Mm-mm,” Jaime murmured, “you just lay there. Let me take care of you.”  
  
Brienne acquiesced, deciding she’d repay him in the morning. Instead, she reached back to stroke the length of his cock as best she could, running her fingers over him lightly. Jaime gave an appreciative little hiss, his palm smoothing over her ribs and stomach, before letting the tips of his fingers play over the hair between her thighs.  
  
“Yes,” Brienne sighed as he traced a finger over the seam of her, his lips brushing over her shoulder at the same time, light as a butterfly.  
  
She wanted more.  
  
Feeling restless, Brienne covered his teasing hand with her own, his fingers stilling under hers. _“Here,”_ she huffed, pressing down so that he parted her folds, her slickness covering both their fingers as his touch glanced over her swollen flesh. Brienne whimpered at the brief contact, feeling herself clench, but his fingers stayed stubbornly still under hers.  
  
“Impatient wench,” Jaime muttered, laughter clear in his tone. “Maybe you should show me how to do this, then?”  
  
Brienne wondered if there would ever be a time when they wouldn’t be challenging each other. She hoped not. With a deep breath, she curved her fingers over Jaime’s, letting them stroke over her again before leading him in light circles around her clit. She was trembling, focus drifting in and out as that familiar tension coiled tighter inside her. After a few more passes, she dragged his fingers to her entrance.  
  
“Two,” Brienne panted, before pressing his thumb to her nub, _“now.”_ She keened as Jaime slid two fingers inside her obediently, stroking slowly. She bucked against his hand, keeping his thumb where she wanted it, rolling over her slick flesh. _So_ _close._ “F-faster,” Brienne stuttered, felt him suck in a breath, and then he was thrusting into her furiously. Her hand was back in his hair, fisting the soft strands as her orgasm washed through her, falling apart in his arms.  
  
“Not done yet,” Jaime muttered in her ear, grinding his cock against her, and Brienne hummed in agreement. She shuddered as his fingers slipped from between her legs, pleasant little aftershocks running through her. Jaime’s hand moved to her thigh, pulling it gently back over his hip so that his cock was prodding her entrance. With a deep groan and a smooth roll of his hips, Jaime slid inside, and Brienne couldn’t help moaning at the sensation of being so full.  
  
“Jaime,” she sighed, his palm clutching her breast, holding her in place for his thrusts. Brienne smiled dreamily as she felt that familiar tension building once more. She felt surrounded by Jaime, his panting breaths on her neck, the sharp snap of his hips against her, the prickle of his leg hair on the backs of her thighs.  
  
_“Fuck,_ Brienne,” Jaime grunted when she clenched around him, and she fought the sudden urge to giggle. _Yes,_ she thought, _fuck_ _Brienne._ Almost absently, her fingers trailed between her thighs, brushing delicately over her still-tender nub as Jaime stroked inside her. Brienne shivered, her fingers making another, firmer pass before falling to where they were joined, playing over their slickened flesh. Jaime hissed in her ear, grasping her nipple between his fingers, rolling and tugging. She moved her fingers back over her clit, and Brienne felt a telltale quiver run through her as Jaime’s hips stuttered against her own.  
  
“Close,” he gasped.  
  
Brienne nodded jerkily, lightly pinching herself, and then Jaime was roaring his climax and she was wailing hers, clenching around his cock until she fell limp against the mattress, panting. Jaime’s chest was heaving against her back, slick with sweat, and his arm rested heavily around her waist, holding her close.  
  
“Love you, wife,” Jaime murmured, finally allowing her to turn around in his arms. Brienne couldn’t tear her eyes away from his warm green eyes, glowing with love. _Her husband._ She smiled, wide and toothy.  
  
“Love you, too,” Brienne whispered. Jaime raised an eyebrow expectantly. “Husband.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
